1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amplifiers. More particularly, it relates to a radially combined RF/Microwave amplifier.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,286 to Nichols et al., discloses a divider/combiner amplifier. The invention consists of dividing an incoming energy signal into parallel channels for amplification. Each channel is amplified with an FET or bipolar type transistor. The amplified channels are subsequently combined to provide the amplified signal to an output port. The channels are formed circumferentially around a cylinder using concentrically disposed slotted electrically conducting cylinders. Each channel acts independently and channels and confines the microwave energy during amplification. The inner and outer concentrically disposed conductors extend radially and longitudinally along the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,106 to Belohoubek et al., discloses a radial power amplifier. The invention consists of an electrically conductive central disc member having a central axis and opposite planar sides. An input port for receiving a signal to be amplified couples the signal to the first of the flat sides of the central disc. A power splitter is coupled to the input port and has a first flat conductive member spaced from the first flat side of the central disc, and forms a first radial transmission line for conveying the signal from the input port. A radial transmission line to microstrip transition is provided for splitting the input signal into a first plurality of portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,326 to Hom, discloses a planar N-way combiner/divider for microwave circuits. The invention consists of a plurality of branch or input ports for receiving energy signals. The branch ports are coupled to each other using microstrip disposed on a dielectric. The microstrip includes 1/2 and 1/3 wave sections along the input branches for providing equal or same phase signals to the combining points.